Movie Night
by pictureswithboxes
Summary: They should have just watched Tarzan.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Aubrey furrowed her brow, trying to stop herself banging her head against the wall next to her sofa, whose stupid idea was it to invite Beca, Jesse, and Fat Amy over for a movie night? Oh right, Chloe's. Apparently, Aubrey had been spending far too much time stressing over her classes and not enough having fun, so naturally it would help to lower stress levels to invite people over. Aubrey just sighed, looking back at the television, which was currently playing a film that Chloe had chosen. Though Aubrey wasn't sure why Chloe, the girl who cried during those animal abuse commercials, would choose to watch _House of 1000 Corpses_.

"Okay, so what just happened?" Amy asked for the thirteenth time as they watched the unsuspecting victims enter the gas station. "Like, what did that beginning have to do with anything?"

"If you'd just watch the movie, maybe you wouldn't need to ask." Aubrey gritted out, glancing down at Chloe.

There was no way that the redhead would be able to make it through the film without having some sort of panic attack, and she would be there to calm her girlfriend down. She intertwined their fingers, allowing Chloe to get comfortable, while still watching her film. Chloe jumped at parts that weren't even supposed to terrify anyone, though Aubrey had to give her credit for not freaking out during the 'Murder Ride.'

"Dude, Doctor Satan sounds cool." Jesse mumbled, only for Beca to punch his shoulder gently. "What? He's not real, we should see if there's a Doctor Satan movie."

"That's disgusting." Chloe mumbled, making Aubrey roll her eyes.

"You invited them." Was all she could say.

"To be fair, you are stressed." Amy said, tossing another hand full of popcorn in her mouth. "I mean you never text me when you're stressed."

"To be fair, I never text you."

"Because you're always stressed."

"That's-"

"Completely correct, yes, I know."

Aubrey grumbled and turned back to the movie, still aware of Chloe's tense posture but there was nothing that she could do, Chloe had been very adamant about watching this movie. The blonde had even offered to turn on Disney's _Tarzan_ for Chloe, only to be called a _Tantor _and be swatted in on the nose by Jesse. So Aubrey let Chloe put on the movie, it wasn't like _she _would be the one having nightmares or anything.

"Dude!" Beca shouted, halfway through. "Why on earth would you-" She looked at Jesse. "You think they're all stupid right? It's not just me?"

"People in most horror movies live in a land where horror movies don't exist." Aubrey said, not taking her eyes off the screen. "That's why they're so trusting..."

"Wow, were youa lawyer or do you have your PhD in horror movie philosophy?" Amy asked, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up." Aubrey grumbled, looking down at Chloe, whose face was buried in her shoulder. "Are you alright, Doll?"

"F-fine." Chloe nodded, jumping when someone screamed. "We should've watched _Tarzan_."

"You'll be fine." Aubrey kissed the top of Chloe's head. "I'll keep you safe."

"That's what you said during Shark Week." Chloe giggled, making Beca grimace.

"You guys watch Shark Week?" She asked, while Jesse hid his face.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded, giving Aubrey a cheeky grin. "Sharks give Bree the weirdest boners, don't you guys watch?"

"I hate Shark Week, it's the worst week ever" Beca replied, only making Jesse whine in protest.

"I hate you, you're the worst person ever, get out of my apartment!" Aubrey snapped, glaring at Beca.

"She's joking." Chloe sighed.

"No, I'm not."

"Watch your murder movie."

"Chloe-"

"I don't mean to interrupt your conversation with the movie, but..." Fat Amy rolled her eyes, making everyone fall silent. "Besides, I think I could take these people on, especially the big one."

"Amy, there's no way you could kill a bunch of back woods murderers." Jesse sighed, only receiving a glare from said woman.

"If I can kick-box a Kangaroo, I can kill a red neck." Was all she said.

"Amy scares me." Chloe muttered, only for Aubrey to nod ever so slightly.

"I can protect you from murderers and sharks, but maybe not Amy." Aubrey sighed, nervously watching as Amy continued to watch the movie. "There is no way."

"At least you try." Chloe said, relaxing against Aubrey again. "Tell me when a scary part co- Holy shit!"

"Here's one."

Chloe glared up at Aubrey, before hiding her face again. Aubrey just sighed, continuing to watch the movie and sharing a sly glance with Jesse, who was in a similar position. Jesse gave Aubrey a thumbs up before all of them, other than Amy, who was now sitting on the floor in front of the television, jumped at a particularly disturbing part. Amy just turned and gave them all a disappointed look, her gaze lingering on Aubrey as she shook her head and turned back to the screen.

"What possessed you to turn this movie on?" Beca asked, lifting her head to look at Chloe.

"Aubrey bought it!" Chloe replied, casting Aubrey an accusing gaze. "What possessed you to buy it?"

"I knew the film and I liked it, it's not my fault you're a wimp." Aubrey paused. "I say that with love."

"I know you do." Chloe pecked Aubrey's lips. "I love you, too."

"Thank you for not being as weird as Aubrey." Beca mumbled, wincing at another gruesome scene.

"Love you too, Beca." Jesse replied, only for Amy to turn around again.

"One more time, and someone's out the window, this is the best part." She said.

"False, the best part is the opening scene." Aubrey replied, glancing at the screen. "Or the ending scene. This is not the best part, but whatever."

"Damn, how many times have you seen this?" Chloe asked.

"A few-"

"Hundred." Jesse cut in, laughing at his own joke.

"You think I'm kidding but I'm not." Was all Amy said, causing silence to fall. "That's better."

They watched the rest of the movie in silence, other than a few whimpers from Chloe and Amy screaming at the screen near the end, though that was a surprise to no one that Amy's reaction would be violent. But no one would have expected her to flip the coffee table in her attempt to hide behind the sofa, knocking popcorn all over the floor. Aubrey glowered at the fallen snacks as the movie came to an end, more disturbed by the mess than the film.

"That was terrifying." Amy exclaimed, popping up when the screen turned dark. "_Doctor Satan _is terrifying."

"I never want to go on a road trip again." Chloe murmured, getting a nod from Beca.

"This is why I don't like movies." She said.

"You're all wimps." Aubrey sighed, gently easing Chloe off her and beginning to clean up the mess.

"Am not!" Jesse replied indignantly. "I only cried once!"

"That's upsetting." Aubrey mumbled, finally standing up when she finished dust-busting the floor. "There, good as new."

"You're weird." Amy said.

"You're crouched behind my couch."

"Touche."

"Well, we better get going." Jesse sighed, glancing at his watch. "Some people don't have summers off, or get days off for winning cases."

Aubrey cast Jesse a cocky smile as he and Beca dragged Amy from the apartment. As soon as the door was closed, Chloe had latched herself onto Aubrey's back, her arms hugging the blonde tightly around the waist. Aubrey sighed as she turned her head slightly, trying to see what Chloe was doing. Sure enough, the redhead had tears in her eyes, just like after every scary movie, and her face was pale.

"Do you want to stay up or go to bed?" Aubrey asked, rolling her eyes.

"Bed." Was all Chloe managed, her voice muffled from being buried in Aubrey's back.

"Okay."

Aubrey awkwardly maneuvered herself to the bedroom, trying her best not to bang Chloe into any walls. She peeled Chloe off of her, and with the speed of someone who knew that Chloe would be back, changed into her pajamas. Sure enough, the moment Aubrey was in her pajamas, Chloe was attached to her again. Aubrey just sighed and turned out the light, only for Chloe to let out a terrified squeak, so she turned on the hallway light, leaving their door open a crack. As they laid down, Aubrey couldn't help but wonder when she decided to date a four year old.

"That movie was scary." Chloe mumbled, curling closer to Aubrey. "Why did I let you pick it out?"

"You're an ass, you know that?" Aubrey chuckled, kissing the top of Chloe's head. "I love you."

"I love you too, now shut up or the back woods pain worshiping murderers will hear us!"

"Yes, in the middle of the city."

"They could go on a road trip."

"From Texas? That's a long road trip."

"They killed everyone in Texas! Now they're after fresh meat!"

"Go to sleep."

"Well, now I have to stay up all night thanks to your stupid movie."

"Which isn't real."

"You don't know that."

"It takes place in 1977, Chloe, they're all old by now."

"Elderly back woods murderers."

"Or they're dead."

"Zombie back woods killers!"

"I'm done." Aubrey closed her eyes and tried to drift off, only to be flicked on the nose by Chloe.

"No, you have to stay up and protect me!"

"I can't protect you without sleep."

"You can try!"

Aubrey just sighed, but kept her eyes open until Chloe eventually fell asleep, before following her lead.


End file.
